


The Indictment of Haruhi Suzumiya

by Jubalii



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Courtroom Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their graduation, Kyon is a well-to-do lawyer with the perfect life. After learning that he may be the only one who can save his newest client from a murder which was clearly framed, he is dumbfounded to see a familiar face in the defendant's chair! Now, he and Haruhi must scramble to clear her name while hiding their familiarity and the growing passion between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Indictment of Haruhi Suzumiya

They say that high school is the easiest part of your life. As I stand here among the other graduates, I really doubt the credibility of that statement. Yes, the law degree looming on my horizon was going to be much harder than any high school math class, but these last years had been anything but stress-free. But still, here I am a graduating student. These “lazy” years will seem so far away when I go to college (I hope).

Somewhere along the path, I realized that I wanted to be a lawyer. For everyone who knows me, such a career path seemed absurd, but I truly enjoy studying legal practices. Laws are so logical and strategic, no strange occurrences or unexplained mysteries. That’s the way that I wanted my life.

Haruhi made a small sound next to me, and I glanced down to see her face contorted in anxiety. She noticed me looking and offered a small smile, but it didn’t meet her eyes. She’d been like this for the last two years-starting right after Miss Asahina’s graduation. We hadn’t been able to attend, of course, but we’d seen her off at the train station, giving her what Haruhi called the official “SOS Brigade goodbye”. It had made Mikuru cry, of course and she’d almost missed the train entirely in her blubbering state. After we’d left the station, Koizumi had went his own way with Nagato and Haruhi and I had went ours, parting at the railroad tracks like we always did. I was turning to leave when suddenly she grabbed my sleeve.

“Next year, we’ll all be leaving too. Off to college, I mean. No more SOS Brigade.” She looked mournful. “I knew this day would come but still-it’s too fast.”

“Yeah?” I said cooly, not looking at her. Melancholy was often contagious around here. “The SOS Brigade will just move with you to college. And we’ll all have memories of the time we had together in high school.” Haruhi shook her head.

“No, it won’t be the same without-” she shook her head again and let go of my sleeve. “Never mind. It’s nothing.” She turned back to give me her usual grin. “Thanks for listening, Kyon. No penalty for you today.”

“Be still my heart,” I jibbed and she pointed a warning finger at me before shrugging her bag onto her shoulder and walking off. I watched her leave until a train passed between us, carrying its passengers to something as foreign to me as death: the future.

Now, as I stared at her I just seemed to know how to cheer her up. _Better thank me for this later, Koizumi_ , I growled internally as I slapped Haruhi on the shoulder. She jerked and rubbed it, glaring at me accusingly.

“What the hell Kyon?” she whispered visciously. I gave her my sternest glare.

“Haruhi, you better look good walking out there with me or there’ll be a penalty! Heads will roll unless you start smiling and you damn well better not trip,” I hissed back, being as overly dramatic as possible. When she stared at me, I tapped her shoulder again. “5 points penalty! Do you want to go higher?” My meaning finally sunk in and she beamed at me before turning to face the proper way as music started.

“You’re one to talk. You get a penalty for hitting your Brigade Leader. You’ll have to make it up to me after the ceremony.” I rolled my eyes as the line shuffled forward. Mission Accomplished.


End file.
